I thank you
by Sarah Usher
Summary: Canonverse. Era una pareja inesperadamente esperada. Se complementaban y oponían. Mina desbordaba vida, astucia, emoción. Sero la complementa con una alegría pasiva, con sonrisas y complicidad. Eran una pareja inesperadamente imperfecta que disfrutaba de sus tropezones y pequeños detalles, porque así eran ellos. Drabble. SeroMina. Día 2 del fictober.


Boku no hero academia y sus personajes pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi. Mi versión fictober del Inktober de Pensurfing del 2018. Agradecimiento y dedicado a **Layla Redfox** por betearlo.

**Canonverse. SeroMina.**

* * *

**2\. I thank you - SeroMina**

Era una pareja inesperadamente esperada. Se complementaban y oponían.

Mina desbordaba vida, astucia, emoción. Sero la complementa con una alegría pasiva, con sonrisas y complicidad.

Perfectamente imperfecto y ambos estaban de acuerdo con ello.

Tan vivaz, siendo un desastre constante; en la escuela, el estudio, _la cocina._ No por nada tomaron a Bakugo como el chef no oficial del squad, era el único capaz de cocinar cantidades industriales sin crear un desastre.

Por otro lado, Sero era más paciente, protector y observador. La ve a hurtadillas mientras ella lo vigila sin vergüenza. Y comparten una sonrisa porque no temen en ocultar sus -muy obviamente- correspondidos sentimientos.

Sin embargo, en ocasiones no es suficiente una mirada robada, una sonrisa regalada y el tiempo juntos, saben que quieren decirlo, expresarlo abiertamente. Kaminari la molesta constantemente, la incentiva a hablar, ¿dónde quedó su aventurera compañera de juegos? ¡Era Mina Ashido! Confesarse al chico que le gustaba no debería de ser una tarea titánica cuando se sabe correspondida, no obstante, las inseguridades brillaban en el fondo.

Sero tenía sus sospechas, habría hecho su movimiento hace algún tiempo, disfrutaba de la compañía y alegría que ella desprendía, también era agradable tener con quién compartir bromas. Pensó que era un amigo más, pero todo cambió después de cada una de sus facetas, se encontró preguntándose más sobre sus expresiones y reacciones, anhelante de conocerla más y más.

E intentaron dar ese paso. A su manera, claro está.

—¡Enséñame a cocina, Bakugo! —La petición fue inesperada, el rubio la observó dos segundos antes de despacharla con un rotundo _"no"_, lo último que necesitaba era perder preciadas horas de estudio o entrenamiento enseñando al mapache rosa una tarea que parece repelerla.

—¡Yo puedo enseñarte, Mina! —Intervino una energética Ochako, luego de ver el aura depresiva de su amiga. Al haberse mudado sola para asistir a AU, tuvo que aprender con ensayo y error cómo hacer comida comestible y digerible, no dudaba que Ashido pudiera desarrollar un mejor sazón que ella.

Bakugo negó, ocultando su sonrisa. Ese par era un desastre en la cocina, probó la comida de ambas y todavía se pregunta cómo es que no murió por intoxicación. De camino a su habitación, se topó con otro de sus compañeros, a quien le soltó una frase sin detenerse: _"te veré en la cocina dos horas antes de clases, más te vale sacar tu trasero de la cama o te olvidarás de que acepté ayudarte"._

La amenaza surtió el efecto deseado cuando Sero se estremeció. Aun trataba de digerir porque pidió aquel favor suicida. Tras escuchar su risa, lo confirmó, hacer un trato con el diablo no podía ser tan mala idea, ¿o sí?

Cada uno a su manera lo intentó.

Una y otra vez.

Con errores, quemaduras y comida intragable. Ochako sonreía agotada mientras Katsuki lo instruía con una voz baja y cargada de advertencias.

Paso cerca de un mes, cuando ambos maestros valoraron positivamente a sus pupilos. Bakugo le gritaba que podría mejorar, pero para los estándares del alien estaba bien. Uraraka festejaba que la comida estuviera bien cocida, no tuviera demasiada sal y fuese digerible.

Ese día ambos llegaron con su bento, provocando una decepción inmediata en el otro, creyeron que cada uno preparó su propia comida, así que la idea de regalarle el almuerzo al otro murió apenas ingresaron a clases. Ni siquiera tuvieron ánimos de salir cuando el timbre sonó. Sin darse cuenta caminaron junto al otro con aire melancólico.

—Es la primera vez que traes tu almuerzo —comentó Mina, desechando su idea, tal parecía que tanto esfuerzo fue en vano.

—Sí, algo así —respondió Sero observando la caja en sus manos, luego contempló la de su compañera—. En realidad había pensado en otra persona cuando lo traje, ¿qué hay del tuyo? —Ante la explicación, un brillo de emoción inundó los peculiares ojos.

—¿Y si cambiamos? —Propuso. Hanta sonrió antes de ofrecerle su bento y recibir el de ella, tomaron asiento juntos en la cafetería.

—¡Gracias por los alimentos! —Hablaron al unisón, antes de disfrutar del almuerzo hecho por el otro. Mina sintió el cielo en sus papilas gustativas, mientras que Sero se forzaba en tragar lo que parecía ser un pulpo.

Más que compartir comida, agradecían estar el uno para el otro. Su particular forma de confesarse mutuamente hizo más fácil los siguientes pasos, Ashido tomando su mando y Hanta levantándola por los aires.

Eran una pareja inesperadamente imperfecta que disfrutaba de sus tropezones y pequeños detalles, porque así eran ellos.

.

* * *

31 días de diferentes parejas y fandom, si tienes alguna sugerencia, ¡déjala en los comentarios! Podría ser la siguiente.

Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, ¡y me gustó el resultado! Ojala a ustedes también.

Si llegaron acá de casualidad, no olviden marcarlo como favorito si les gustó y dejar sus reviews. Se aprecian mucho.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
